


Hen camp

by fortytworedvines



Series: Trefoils are forever [4]
Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humour, camp silliness, everybody's favourite guide leaders are back, never trust jac, very silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-10 06:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19901440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortytworedvines/pseuds/fortytworedvines
Summary: It's time for camp again. Jac's in charge of activities and, well, she's going to have some fun. (Or, beware of Jac bearing gifts).Featuring Bernie and Serena in rather unusual outfits.





	1. Chapter 1

“Camp should be fun,” Serena said as she piled up cooking equipment on the floor.

“Mmm,” Bernie agreed.

“And it was kind of Jac to look after organising the actual activities.”

“Um,” Bernie sat back on her heels and looked at Serena. “Doesn’t that bother you a bit?”

“What?”

“ _Kind_ of _Jac.”_

“She said it was a wedding present.”

“She’s up to something,” Bernie said, returning to her tangle of tent pegs. She shook her head, “You can raise your eyebrow at me all you want but I’m the one who’s with her every week.”

“Okay, that’s the last tent. Thanks.” Serena smiled at Morven and Jasmine. “In you get.”

“Isn’t the minibus quiet when it’s full of equipment,” Jasmine said as Serena pulled out of the hall car park carefully.

“You mean instead of fifteen overexcited girls? Yes, it is.” Serena laughed. “By the way, has Jac said anything to you about what sort of activities she has planned? I know there’s a climbing wall and high ropes course on the site, so I assume we’ll be doing those.”

Jasmine spluttered and out of the corner of her eye Serena spotted Morven kicking her.

“Not really,” Morven said, looking angelically innocent, “A few crafts and I think a cooking competition.”

“Oh, that could be fun. You know, Bernie’s convinced she’s plotting something.”

A slight flush spread across Jasmine’s cheeks and Morven’s voice was higher pitched than usual when she replied. “She hasn’t said anything.”

“Hmm,” Serena looked at them suspiciously. Perhaps Bernie was onto something. Then she shook her head, no point worrying about it. “You know, I love the big international camps but there’s something to be said for a quiet weekend at a local site. The girls getting there themselves for one.”

They pulled into the car park. A cluster of tents in the distance suggested that Jac had arrived some time ago.

“Right, lets go grab some of the girls to unload.” Serena jumped out of the driver’s seat and surveyed the campsite with some satisfaction. It was large, plenty of open space and a good woodland for wide games. They headed over the field to the tents and a shout arose as somebody spotted them coming.

Serena smiled as a few girls ran towards them, then stopped abruptly as she recognised them.

“Evie, Liv, Poppy! What on earth are you doing here?” They looked incredibly grown up in their ranger uniforms.

“Jac invited us,” Evie said, “We wouldn’t have missed this for anything, especially not when we were there at the start.”

“Start of _what_?” Serena asked but they just laughed and, grabbing her hands, pulled her with them.

“Jac!” Liv called as they neared the mess tent. “Serena’s here!”

“Come on in then.” Jac’s voice sounded from inside.

Serena followed the rangers into the tent and then stopped short. There was bunting. Lots of bunting. And -

“I told you,” Bernie said through gritted teeth as she stood up, “That she was up to something.”

Serena’s mouth fell open. Bernie was wearing a glittery tiara, fairy wings and a sash that said ‘bride to be.’

Serena was robbed of speech.

Jac took advantage of her indisposition. “Right,” she said, “Here’s yours.”

“What? No!” Serena protested faintly as eager hands bedecked her in a similar outfit to Bernie.

“Very nice,” Jac said with satisfaction. “Now, same rules as Bernie. You have to be wearing all of this at all times.”

“Or... what?”

“Whoever catches you will give you a forfeit.”

“What sort of forfeit?”

“Anything they fancy,” Jac said sweetly.

A ripple of laughter among the rangers told Serena that they had already thought up plenty of things.

“But – but – _why_?”

“So you don’t take them off at the first opportunity,” Jac said, rolling her eyes.

“No, I mean, _why_ ,” Serena gestured expansively.

“Oh, well, a little bird told me that you two weren’t planning any sort of hen do, so I thought we’d sort that out for you.” Jac looked at Serena and then at Bernie, who had her arms folded and looked utterly grim. “And isn’t it going to be fun!”


	2. Chapter 2

“Anybody in?” A voice called outside.

Bernie jumped and her mouth fell open. “Charlie?” She strode out of the tent with Serena close on her heels.

Serena was treated to the sight of Charlie and Elinor doubled over in fits of laughter as Bernie glowered at them.

“Of _course_ we’re here,” Charlie said when at last they’d recovered themselves.

“Wouldn’t have missed it for anything,” Elinor added, kissing Serena’s cheek and then doing the same to Bernie. “Don’t you two both look… well, don’t they!” She nudged Charlie.

“They really do,” Charlie agreed, then looked more tentatively at her mother. “You don’t mind, do you?”

For a second Bernie said nothing, and then she laughed. “No, I don’t mind. This,” she waved her hand at her outfit, “Is doing nothing for my reputation, and I am glad it’s only for a weekend. But no, I don’t mind.” She reached out a hand to Serena. “Could be fun, don’t you think?”

Serena took her hand and stared at her for a moment. Then she pressed a swift kiss to Bernie’s lips. “You look ridiculous, darling. But yes, it’s going to be fun.”

Everything was more challenging when wearing a tiara, wings and a sash, as Jac had no doubt anticipated. But, at length, the tents were up, all the girls had arrived, dinner had been eaten and now they were all sitting around a blazing campfire, curled up in blankets and drinking hot chocolate.

Jac stood up. “First of all, welcome to camp. I’d like to thank all of you,” she grinned at the girls, “For keeping the theme of the camp secret from your esteemed leaders,” she bowed slightly at Serena and Bernie. “Now, as most of you know, Bernie and Serena met at a camp five years ago. They were instantly smitten with each other.”

“Not _instantly_ ,” Bernie protested.

“As I was saying, instantly smitten with each other. Bernie even ‘accidentally’,” Jac used air quotes, “Broke her tent so she was forced to share with Serena.”  
Bernie opened her mouth to jump in again but Serena found her hand, pressed it firmly and shook her head. Bernie subsided and Jac carried on.

“Well, we all know what happens on camp stays on camp, but these two broke the rule. Last year, they got engaged and this summer they’re getting married. And we’re going to spend all weekend tormenting, I mean, celebrating, them. Now, girls, just to remind you. If you at any point catch either Bernie or Serena without their full regalia, you can give them a forfeit on the spot. Anything you like.”

A ripple of laughter spread through the circle. Serena jumped up hastily. “No breaking into our tent. Or our showers.”

“Fair enough,” Jac acknowledged, “But any other time, you’re game. Now, let’s have campfire songs and then bed. We’ve got a busy day tomorrow.”

* * *

“Can you believe this?” Bernie muttered as she wriggled into her sleeping bag. “Bloody Jac!”

Serena laughed. “Okay, I should have believed you that she was up to something. I’m just impressed by how much effort she’s put in.” She shuffled herself closer to Bernie, wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. “The fact that she even invited Ellie and Charlie. I know she’s loving tormenting us, but it’s quite sweet really.”

“I suppose,” Bernie said reluctantly.

“And,” Serena kissed her softly, “I was wrong, you look rather lovely in a tiara.”

“Do I?” Bernie blinked at her. “The fairy wings suit you.” She wriggled again. “Can we get a double sleeping bag next camp please? I miss the feel of you.”

“Do they exist?”

“I’ll invent one,” Bernie said sleepily. “I need you in my arms.”

“You old romantic.”

“Ugh,” Serena groaned as Bernie kicked her.

“Sorry, accident,” Bernie whispered, “Just have to go to the loo. Bladder isn’t what it used to be.”

“K.” Serena peered at her blearily. “Wings.”

“What?”

“You need your outfit.”

“Its two in the morning!”

“And do you want to be doing a forfeit at this time?”

“I’m going to kill Jac,” Bernie muttered wrathfully as she struggled into wings, sash and tiara.

Serena had almost dropped off again when Bernie flopped back into the tent.

“Thank goodness for you, Campbell,” she whispered as she divested herself of adornment. “I bumped into two guides. They were disappointed to say the least.”

“I’m always right,” Serena mumbled, her eyes still firmly shut.

Bernie kissed her hair. “Almost always.”


	3. Chapter 3

“While we have breakfast,” Elinor addressed the circle of girls cheerfully, “We’re going to play a little game to see how well these two know each other.” She handed Bernie and Serena each a little whiteboard and a pen. “Just write your answers on here. We’ll start off easy.”

“What’s Serena’s favourite drink?” Charlie asked.

Bernie screwed up her face as though she was thinking, then scribbled down _Shiraz_.

“Answers please.”

Bernie and Serena showed their matching answers and the girls clapped.

“What secret item does Bernie keep in her sock drawer?”

The rangers and a few of the older guides spluttered and Bernie blushed. “How’d you know about that, Charlie?”

“You have no secrets from me, mum. Serena, you get a bonus point if you can name it.”

“ _Name it_?” Jac said from across the circle, “Too much information.”

Serena looked at Bernie consideringly, then scribbled down her answer.

“Well?”

Bernie’s board read _Lavender Ted_.

Serena’s said, _Teddy bear shaped scent bag made by Cameron aged 7_. She looked at Bernie’s answer and shook her head. “I really should have guessed it wouldn’t have an inventive name.”

“Thank goodness,” Jac said, “I thought you two had got a bit risque there.”

“What was Serena’s nickname at uni?” Elinor asked.

“Ellie!”

Elinor grinned, “Sian told me all about it.”

“Nobody’s told me,” Bernie grumbled and, resigned to losing this one, wrote _Serena the all powerful_.

Serena groaned as she showed _Serena Ballerina_.

“I need to know,” Bernie whispered to her and Serena shook her head with a grimace.

“If Bernie hadn’t been in the army, who does she like to think she would have modelled herself on? And, as a hint, she wouldn’t have managed it and we wouldn’t have wanted her to.”

“I believe the name has passed your lips on occasion,” Serena grinned, and they both wrote _Maria von Trapp_.

“Who would Serena rescue first in a fire?”

“Well, I’d hope it’d be me,” Bernie said thoughtfully.

“Don’t be daft, you’re a big macho army medic,” Serena retorted, “You don’t need rescuing. You’d be carrying me out. Fireman lift style.” Her voice became dreamy and the girls laughed.

“Fair point,” Bernie agreed, and the boards both showed _Jason the cat_.

“Right, time we finished up,” Jac interrupted at this point. “You two clearly know each other horribly well. Girls, wash up and then we’re heading over to the climbing wall.”

* * *

“I’m so glad we can get rid of the tiaras for a bit,” Bernie said, picking up a helmet.

“But you look sweet!”

“Sweet maybe, but it’s making my head hurt.”

“Incorrect, Wolfe,” Jac said, “Evie, get on with it.”

Bernie eyed Evie suspiciously. “What are you doing with that gaffa tape?”

“Sorry, Bernie,” Evie grinned.

The guides all laughed as Bernie and Serena submitted to having their tiaras gaffa-taped to the top of their helmets.

“I’ve been more comfortable than this,” Serena said as she struggled to coordinate harness, wings and sash. “Do you think this is a health and safety issue?”

“I’ve done my risk assessment,” Jac said, “You’re fine as long as the sash is inside your harness.”

“Reassuring, thanks.”

“Say cheese,” Elinor said cheerfully as she snapped a picture of them. “One for the album, I think.”

They watched the girls as they scaled the wall, two at a time. Serena felt proud as she watched the Rangers look after the younger girls. They’d come a long way since they’d been Guides themselves. They were all off to university in September and it hit her, as it did every year, that it seemed like no time had passed since their enrolment.

Bernie watched her. “Feeling maudlin?”

“They grow up so fast, Bernie. You know, the first girls that I enrolled must be thirty now. I’ll have their daughters coming to me soon.”

Bernie hugged her. “Try to think of it as a good thing. The generations of girls that you’ve inspired.”

“Generations! Now I feel ancient.”

“You’re not ancient. If you were ancient would you be about to do a climbing wall in that get up?”

“Good point,” Serena laughed.

“Right, it’s your turn now,” Jac said as the last pair of girls abseiled down. “How about a race?”

“I thought good marriages were about partnership and helping each other, not pointless competition,” Bernie pointed out.

“Less entertaining, but I take your point. Come on.”

Jasmine and Morven stood at the base of the wall to hold the safety lines and Bernie and Serena clipped themselves onto the ropes. Serena looked up at the wall which suddenly seemed a lot taller now she was at the base of it.

“Nervous?” Bernie asked.

“It’s been nearly five years since I last did a climbing wall.”

“Oh, yes. I remember the pictures. They cheered me up no end.” She smiled softly at Serena. “We’ll take it nice and slow.”

“Together?”

“Of course.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Well done darling,” Bernie said as she and Serena followed the girls back to their tents for lunch.

“How do you make it look so easy?” Serena groaned as she flexed her fingers. “It’s not fair!”

Bernie merely laughed.

“Wraps for lunch,” Jac said as she strode out of the mess tent. “Morven, Jasmine, would you get the food out? The girls can make them themselves. Saves us a bit of work. And complaints.”

The Rangers assembled the camping chairs in a circle and before too long all the girls were sitting eating lunch, although as Jac had suspected, a number of the wraps contained nothing at all.

“Fussy beggars,” she muttered to Serena.

“It’s their own faults if they’re hungry later. Anyway, what’s the plan for this afternoon?”

A gleam appeared in Jac’s eyes. “Craft, of a sort.”

“Why do I suddenly feel worried?” Bernie asked.

Clean crockery back in pot bags, the girls sat eagerly to find out exactly what they were doing in the afternoon. The badly suppressed grins on the faces of the Rangers suggested they were in for some fun.

Jac, Morven and Jasmine carried several large piles of fabric out of the mess tent and dumped it in the middle of the circle.

“We decided,” Morven said, “That Bernie and Serena should be properly outfitted for their wedding. So,” she gestured at the piles, “You lot are going to make them their outfits. There’s plenty of material here. You’ll need to get measurements,” she produced a number of tape measures from her pocket, “Don’t forget _something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue_. Then, when you’ve finished, Bernie and Serena will model your designs for us all and we leaders will vote on the winners.”

“We’ll what!” Bernie exclaimed. “Oh, no.”

Serena tugged at her sash, “Do we get to remove all of this or do they have to incorporate them?”

Jac looked at her consideringly. “While you’re actually wearing your bridal outfit you don’t have to have them on. At all other times, yes.” She addressed the girls, “Can you sort yourselves into four groups. The Rangers are on hand if you need help with safety pins and so on, and, if you’re feeling really brave, we’ve got sewing kits. Hop to it!”

“And whose idea was this?” Bernie grimaced at Jasmine as a Guide looped a tape measure around her.

“Charlie’s, actually,” Jasmine grinned. “And wasn’t it a good one!”

Bernie eyeballed Charlie, who was standing at a safe distance. “I’ll get you back for this. Just you wait.”

“Maybe we’ll get some ideas,” Serena said.

“What? Don’t you have your outfit yet?”

“No. Do you?”

Bernie stared at Serena and then burst out laughing. “Well, who would have guessed that I would be the organised one.” She raised her voice so all the girls could hear. “Serena’s looking for inspiration, so lets have some really interesting designs, please!”

“Coffee?” Bernie asked as the last group finally left with their scribbled measurements.

“Please,” Serena said gratefully and followed Bernie into the mess tent.

Bernie dug out two mugs, sorted the coffee and then subsided gracelessly into a camp chair, swinging her legs up to rest her feet on the top of the food shelves.

“Don’t let Jac catch you doing that,” Serena warned, before taking a welcome gulp of coffee.

“Bother Jac,” Bernie said easily, “This is just as much my tent as hers.”

“Will she think that though?”

“Probably not.” Bernie didn’t move. “You know, I’m getting quite used to seeing you in that tiara.”

Serena raised an eyebrow. “It’s going as soon as we leave camp.”

“Pity.”

A comfortable silence filled the tent.

After a while, Serena stretched out to grasp Bernie’s hand, linked their fingers together. “If somebody had told me, five years ago,” she said softly, “That I was about to meet the love of my life in a queue at camp, and that she was, well, female, I’d have laughed them out of the door.”

Bernie squeezed her hand, “Love of your life?”

“You know that.” Serena held her gaze, “Don’t you?”

Bernie kissed their joined hands. “I adore you, Serena Wendy Campbell.” An excited laugh rang out outside the tent and Bernie smiled softly. “Being here with you, sharing my life with you, not to mention our varied and odd children, is everything I’ve ever dreamed of.”

Serena stood up and sat herself on Bernie’s lap. “I love you.” She kissed her gently on the lips.

“And I love you. But this chair is not designed for two.” Bernie pushed Serena off her. “If you want a cuddle we’ll have to go in our tent.”

“And the others will have things to say about that, I suppose,” Serena sighed.

“One more night, Campbell. And then I’ll take you home and we can do all the cuddling you want.”

Serena sighed. “Fine. Shall we go and see how the girls are getting on? I need a distraction from your feminine wiles.”

“ _My_ feminine wiles? You sat on me!”

“Nevertheless. Come on.”

Jac clapped her hands. “Right you lot, times up. Time for Bernie and Serena to don their wedding clothes. Who’s first?”

“This lot,” Evie said. “Are you going to dress them out here?”

“Oh, why not.”

“I’m not changing in front of all of this lot!” Serena said in faint horror as Liv pulled her and Bernie into the centre of the circle.

“No need,” Jac said, “You can put them on over your polo shirts.”

“I think you should close your eyes,” Evie said, tipping her head thoughtfully, “So you don’t ruin the surprise.”

“Fine,” Serena sighed. “Get on with it then.”

They allowed the girls to tug and prod them into the first set of clothes. Serena felt something heavy being attached to her tiara, but apart from that couldn’t tell what she was wearing.

“Open!” Jac said as the girls laughter rang out.

Serena studied Bernie. “You don’t look too bad, actually.” The girls had attempted a sort of waistcoat and a skirt. A trefoil was pinned to the waistcoat.

“Borrowed, old _and_ blue,” Jasmine pointed out. “Ingenious, I suppose. Just a pity all the groups had the same idea.”

Bernie looked at Serena and spluttered. “Did you girls not expect her to want to move?”

Serena looked down. Her skirt, unlike Bernie’s which was knee length and relatively wide, was a mermaid style which effectively hobbled her. She attempted a step and swayed ominously until Ellie rushed over to hold her upright.

“Turn around,” one of the girls urged. Clinging to Ellie’s arm, she did so, feeling the thing in her hair tug against her.

“What do you call that?” Jac asked curiously.

“It’s a cathedral length veil,” was the reply.

Bernie’s laugh rang out. “Cathedral length? I should say! How long _is_ it?” The group shrugged. “Well this lot clearly don’t like you, Serena. You can’t walk and even if you could you wouldn’t get far trying to drag that behind you.”

“Shall we move on?”

“Well, I’ve made some notes about my outfit,” Serena said after she poured out the last cup of hot chocolate for a Guide, sat back down in her camp chair and wrapped her blanket around herself.

Bernie shuffled her chair closer, held out her hands to the warmth of the campfire, throwing odd shadows onto her face. “Yes?”

“Absolutely nothing like anything the girls designed.”

“Oh, that is a pity. I liked the one which had you in a tutu.”

Serena laughed and Bernie leant her head on her shoulder. “This is perfect, isn’t it.”

Serena looked at the dancing flames and the smiles on the girls faces, their daughters, heads together, no doubt plotting something awful, the twinkle of the stars in the dark sky above.

“Yes, it is.”

“Time for taps.” Jac’s voice sounded across the fire.

Serena pressed a kiss to Bernie’s hair and then Jac started the singing, joined by the others.

“ _Day is done,_

_Gone the sun,_

_From the sea,_

_From the hills,_

_From the sky,_

_All is well, safely rest,_

_God is nigh_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I make myself oddly emotional writing out taps? I did! All _is_ well, dammit. And these two are in love and will be married soon, and live happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> Thought we needed some fluff so here it is. This is by way of apology for my last fic which should apparently have come with a warning to have tissues to hand.


End file.
